Une Lettre
by LuneSensei
Summary: Cher Fred, Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait quand t'es parti. Ce n'était même pas de la solitude. C'était.. comme si j'était tombé avec toi ce jour là. Comme si j'étais mort avec toi dans cette explosion. - OS -


_"Cher Fred.._

 _Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait quand t'es parti. Ce n'était même pas de la solitude. C'était.. comme si j'était tombé avec toi ce jour là. Comme si j'étais mort avec toi dans cette explosion. J'y arrive pas Fred. C'est pas possible. Si t'es pas là, j'y arrive pas. Je suis complètement vide. J'ai beau être entouré et aimé, j'y arrive pas. C'est tellement douloureux. Je t'ai perdu. Pourquoi t'es parti merde.. Fred.. Fred.. J'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Parce que je te vois toi. J'arrive plus à parler Fred. On est pareil toi et moi. Tellement pareil. La même apparence, le même caractère, la même voix. Quand t'es mort Fred, tout s'est écroulé. Toute ma vie. Toute mon existence remise en question. Chacune de mes paroles, de mes pensées, n'avait plus aucun sens. Depuis que t'es plus là, il n'y a plus rien. Je suis vide. Une coquille vide. Si tu savais.. si seulement tu savais à quel point il n'y a plus rien autour de moi qui m'attire quand tu n'es pas là. J'ai bien conscience que tu es mort.. mais le dire est horrible.. alors je continue à te parler dans ma tête.. chaque fois que je le peux, ou j'écris, comme je le fais maintenant. Comme si tu étais parti en voyage et que je t'envoyais simplement une lettre. Mais t'es parti dans un putain de voyage d'où tu reviendras jamais. Je suis seul sans toi. Parce que t'étais moi. J'étais toi. Putain Fred.. pourquoi t'es plus là ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça à moi ? Si c'est encore une blague.. cette fois-ci t'as gagné Fred.. t'as gagné.. alors reviens.. je t'en supplie.. si t'es pas là, je suis rien d'autre qu'un boulet inutile.. tout le monde t'as pleuré mais maintenant il ont fini de pleurer, ils se contentent de te regretter de manière bienveillante.. j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à te pleurer encore, à t'en vouloir, à t'interroger encore. Ils disent que je suis dans la déni, que c'est normal, que ça va s'arranger. Mais Fred je peux pas bordel. Je peux pas repenser à toi sereinement en me disant que t'es mort avec le sourire, qu'il faut juste que je chérisse les moments passés avec toi. Je peux pas. C'est impossible. J'ai tellement mal au crâne. J'ai l'impression que chaque souvenir avec toi est quelque chose d'abstrait, comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé.. j'en viens à me demander si on ne m'a pas menti.. si quelque chose n'est pas faux.. tous ces souvenirs, ou bien ta mort. J'arrive pas à chérir ça. Parce que ça signifie que t'es vraiment mort. Pour de bon. J'ai peur de ne plus pleurer ta mort, de ne plus t'en vouloir. J'ai peur d'être serein, de sourire, de repenser à tous ces moments passés ensemble sans trembler.. C'est comme si ça signifiait que je te laissais partir pour de bon.. que je te laissais abandonner définitivement mon quotidien.. Je veux pas. Si je laisse même partir cette tristesse, je serais seul, tellement seul. J'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes. Je sais bien que si t'étais là, tu serais certainement en train de rire, de te moquer de moi, de me sourire, comme si t'étais pas mort, comme si tout ça ne t'atteignais pas. Je sais surtout que tu ferais ça pour moi. Fred.. si tu savais.. si seulement tu savais.. tout ce que j'ai à te dire, encore. Toutes les blagues que j'ai à faire avec toi, toutes les farces et attrapes à créer.. j'en ai marre de ton absence. Elle m'isole tellement. Finalement j'ai peur qu'un jour, en me regardant dans un miroir, je ne vois plus que moi. Que j'oublie ce que ta présence me faisait. Quel réconfort elle m'apportait. J'ai peur d'oublier un jour que je n'ai pas toujours été aussi seul. J'ai peur d'oublier qu'on était deux, qu'on était si liés. Et j'ai l'impression que seule cette tristesse et ce vide me rappellent ta présence. Mais je sais que tu voudrais autre chose pour moi. Pour ton souvenir. Je sais que tu préférerais que je souris et que je ris en repensant à tout ce qu'on a pu faire. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste que ça. T'oublier ou souffrir. Mais je veux pas Fred.. Ni l'un ni l'autre.. je ne veux plus rester aussi malheureux, attrister tout le monde.. c'est de ma faute si maman ne sourit plus, si plus personne ne sourit. Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier. T'enlever de ma mémoire. Ce serait renier une partie de moi-même. Mais je sais que je peux pas rester éternellement comme ça. Et je sais que c'est pas ce que tu voudrais aussi. Alors j'essayerais. Pour toi. Pour Maman, papa, pour Ginny et nos frères._

 _Pour moi._

 _Et finalement, je me dis que tu seras toujours là, que je le veuille ou non. Tu seras toujours là dans le miroir. Tu seras toujours vivant au travers de notre magasin. Tu vivras toujours à travers les sourires des clients, et à travers ceux de notre famille. Parce que tu es Fred. Que je ne suis pas ton remplaçant. Que tout le monde te chérira, comme son enfant, son frère, son ancien amour, mais surtout comme le garçon plein de vie et rieur que tu étais, et que je continuerais d'être à partir de maintenant. En ton souvenir et pour ma propre vie._

 _Je t'aime, mon frère,_

 _George. "_


End file.
